Persuasions
by Aaliastar
Summary: Jack flies on over to Tooth's palace to see if she wants to hang out. After a while, he takes her to a magnificent place, where Jack shows her a few things. Chapter 5, the final chapter is up! Rainbow Snowcone. Please read, first story ever after months of lurking. Dx
1. Chapter 1

"Jack!" Tooth beamed, looking up from her work, "You're here!" She quickly told a few of her mini fairies some directions and locations, and began to flutter over to Jack. With her wings beating 120 miles per hour. Jack greeted her with a big grin, revealing teeth that practically made every single mini fairy swoon. He lightly chuckled at their responses and turned to face Tooth's direction.

"So what's up, Tooth?" almost a second after he asked her that, he heard a small squeak to his left, "Oh, hey Baby Tooth!" Jack spread out the palm of his hands for Baby Tooth to settle on. Tooth watched as Baby eagerly welcomed Jack, with tiny little hummingbird-slash-fairy hugs.

"Oh you know, heheh, the basics, deadlines! Ah, and teeth, teeth everywhere!" she spun, referring to Earth and it's children. "You should see the last tooth that Baby brought! They were almost as perfect as yours, Jack." she gazed at the teeth in his smile, that glittered from the reflecting light, like fresh fallen snow on a winter's morn. Almost reluctantly she looked up at his eyes to question Jack of his arrival. "Jack, although I enjoy your visits, what're you here for?"

Tooth swore she almost saw a light blush on his pale cheeks, but dismissed the thought and awaited his answer. "Um, oh, just to say hi. That's all...I'm a little bored." when he said the word 'hi', he lightly waved one of his hands.

"Don't you have children to play with and schools to temporarily cancel?" she smiled. Jack leaned on his curved staff.

"Already done that Tooth." he laughed, remembering earlier experiences, "Completed the new quota for today." his laughing smile widened, revealing all his beautiful teeth, "Man, you should of seen this kid before, he ran on some ice and slipped, falling into some snow! It was hilarious. Snow fell everywhere, landing on some other kids-and a dog. Apparently one of his loose teeth fell out." Jack stared strait at Tooth, his smile calmed a bit, "Hahah, I guess I helped you add a little to your pile of ever-growing stuff to do."

"Ooh, it's alright Jack, sounds like fun." she gave him a small grin, "What was the kid's name?"

"Um...Johnny."

"Oh, you mean little Johnathan K. McGuire?"

"Yeah, I guess that's the guy." Jack lightly scratched his head. Now he had Baby Tooth perched on his shoulder.

It suddenly dawned on Tooth, jumping a little as she realized some of her mini fairies had stopped work to watch them. "Get it together, girls! Come on! Back to work!" she made little shooing actions with her hands and then turned to Jack. "Sorry, Jack. I probably, most likely, won't be able to go and do whatever you probably had planned. I'm getting awfully busy." she saw a tad hint of disappointment on his face and quickly tried to distract him. "Maybe you could take North, or Bunny?"

"Bunnymund? Hah! That kangaroo won't even leave The Warren for me." he shrugged, "And I'm sure North's busy with something."

Tooth gave a slight frown, "Hmm, what about Sandy?" she perked up to give sudden directions to some passerby fairies.

"Nah, doubt he'd be up to it." seeing that Tooth was probably just as busy as everyone else, he decided to say a goodbye, to let her be for the rest of the night, "You're busy, Tooth. I get it. I'll just hang around by a pond or something.." Jack turned to begin his leave, "Or maybe try to cool down one of those freaking tropical countries." he mumbled.

Tooth's eyes widened at his last statement. She remembered the last time he did that. He almost past out. The climate there was too hot for him, all the snow and frost he was able to create melted within minutes. He came out exhausted, as if his energy was all drained out. Tooth was severely worried for him.

"Um..Maybe... I could leave Baby Tooth in charge while I'm gone with you..?" she saw Jack's head quickly dart up, "I mean...she's responsible enough...right?" He spun around quickly, like a top. Baby Tooth nodded her head in eager excitement.

"You sure, Tooth?" he had on one of his gorgeous persuasive smiles, and Tooth could feel herself giving in.

"Yeah..Yeah, I guess." she smiled back at him, "I'll go with you, Jack. Let's have some fun!" she fluttered over to him, showing him she was ready.

"Alright! Thanks Tooth!"

Baby Tooth glided swiftly over to the pair of guardians, awaiting orders. Tooth, gave them to her, telling her precisely what to do and when to do it, going over it three times plus one more. Making sure Baby Tooth would get it.

"Well geez, Tooth. That's more than how many times Saint Nick checks his lists!" he remarked, and Tooth blushed.

"Oh, alright...I'm sure I guess she can handle it..."

"Thatta girl." Jack laughed, and they flew away to their next destination.

* * *

**Bluh. My first piece fan fiction...could you believe it? All this time I've just been lurking around. .**

**I know, it stinks. And I've also got a few grammar mistakes and errors...I'm new to this thing. Please don't hurt me!**

**I made this 'cause RoTG had a HUGE impact on me, oh my goodness. It was amazing! The graphics and details were astounding, did you see Tooth's feathers? MiRaClEs!**

***sniffles* It...It was beautiful! And, I saw it in 3D! =w=**

**The thing is, I'm not one of those fangirls who faint/swoon/sigh/oogle over Jack. I don't really fangirl like that over awesome looking guys on movies/tv. He's still cute though! Best looking Jack Frost yet. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! So, I got a couple of reviews telling me to post another chapter! And OH MY GOSH, thank you! So, this chapter continues from the other (of course), but it's when they are heading over to where Jack wants.**

**The fact that more than just 10 people saw my story actually inspired me! dfjwusajrk!**

**Well, enough of my jibber jabber! ON WARDS MY FELLOW CITIZENS.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Warmth On The Way**

* * *

"Jack, we've been flying for a while, where are we going?" Tooth called out, while shivering and holding her arms. It was getting colder the farther they went. She honestly couldn't tell where they were.

Jack stopped and turned to face Tooth, "Oh! I'm sorry Tooth. You must be really cold...I forgot to mention to you how uncomfortable the climate would be for you..." He flew closer over to her. He almost placed a hand on her arm, but he realized he couldn't comfort her or keep her warm. He could only make her colder. He frowned. His touch could always make her shiver, yet her touch always makes Jack feel secure. He didn't like that he couldn't return the same sensations.

Tooth looked at him, still shivering, and noticed his actions. Seeing his face, she practically read his mind. "Ah..Jack, it's alright," then she gave him a gentle smile, "I'll manage." Lightly, she grabbed his wrist and and held his hand. Then she pulled him closer, so that her head rested on the blue fabric of his hoodie. Pulling him with her, she flew in a gentle easy rate, that could keep them going further, she did all of it in a slight trembling manner.

Jack was surprised, Tooth was already cold, and yet she held his onto his freezing limbs. He smiled down at her, Tooth was understanding, he liked that about her. Then, suddenly he realized, that he was starting to feel warmer on that side, a nice warm temperature that he actually liked. Tooth snuggled closer, making Jack think that the heat was spreading,_ and_ staying. At that moment, he could only think of Tooth, and her amazing warmth. He loved it, every bit of it. Tooth's soft feathers, her calming smile, and her delicately smooth hands practically took over his mind. Tooth seemed so content. He just wished he could...

He stopped walking, jolting Tooth into a sudden stop. The Guardian of Memories looked at him questioningly.

"Jack? What did you stop for? Are we here?" her face was completely innocent, genuinely wondering what was the purpose. She stepped back, thinking that maybe Jack didn't like their little moment. Her once smile filled face, was now vacant. Maybe it was too hot for him, after all, he is the winter spirit. That thought kind of hurt Tooth, she enjoyed what happened, and Jack for once had heat. She was comfortable, was he not? Did he feel strange?

Jack stepped much closer to Tooth, trying to show her that she doesn't need to move, and that the distance that were at before was perfectly fine.

Tooth was still confused.

"Tooth...I've got something to ask you."

* * *

**Muahaha, my first cliff hanger on my second chapter of my first ever fanfiction! Sorry it's short. :\**


	3. Chapter 3

**Might as well post this now! Hehe.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Arrival**

"Tooth, I've got something to ask you..." Jack said, still standing in front of her.

Tooth waited, patiently and anxiously. She stared straight at him, her arms returned to cradling each other. Leaving Jack's collective warmth made her feel even colder. She shivered.

After a moment of hesitation from Jack, Tooth piped up and said, "W-what is it, Jack?" Her voice wavered with the cold temperature.

Jack scratched the back of his head, and tightened his grip on his staff. "Um, you know what? Never mind. It was stupid." he looked away from her, avoiding those gorgeous, sparkling amethyst eyes that Jack once swore he could _never_ stop looking at. "Let's uh, continue on." He glanced over at her."Sorry for making you so cold Tooth..."

Tooth gave him a light smile and said, "It's okay." As Jack continued walking, barefoot in the snow, Tooth hovered peacefully above him. Occasionally, they made jokes and talked on their way, but soon enough, they made it, to where Jack had planned to take her.

**:**

"Wooow!" Tooth was amazed. The sight Tooth was seeing was amazing. There was a giant sunken area of ground beneath her feet. The area she hovered above on was just at the edge of the curves on the ground. The land was amazing, it was as long as a continuous valley, and just as wide. It looked like a huge gaping hole from above, and snow covered it, just like a blanket, but rather thoroughly. Snow lined its ground completely, up to the walls, where only patched of it and frost resided. The snow and ice glimmered in the sunlight, leaving a few iridescent flakes on her feathers.

It was a beautiful thing to see.

How did Jack find this place?

"Jack!" Tooth whirred around suddenly, where she saw Jack's smile about her reaction. "How did you get here? How do you know about this place?" she flew up to his face excitedly. Expecting whole answers. She forgot that she was once shivering due to the cold. In fact, it energized her.

Jack was stunned to see her up close all of a sudden, but quickly returned to his smile. He stared into her eyes as he spoke, what else could he stare at?  
"I just found it. You know, before I became a guardian. I was bored, one time and decided to go exploring. Then, I found this." he gestured to the gaping area of land before them, "I spent a lot of time in there. Sometimes, I practiced my ice powers in here." Tooth pulled back from him, content with his answer. Still, Jack added one more sentence, flying a few feet away from the curve and extending his arms so his staff stuck out. "I only recently remembered I knew this place existed."

After a moment, Tooth quickly dash down, closer to the ground down below. "Well, come on! Let's do something!" Tooth laughed and Jack joined in, plummeting down and landing within a snow mound.

Tooth giggled. "Careful Frosty."

Jack began getting up. As he brushed a few flakes of snow from his hoodie, he replied to Tooth's remark, "Oh but Tooth, I meant to do that!" he placed his arms in an 'oh well' position for a moment as he said that, and then lowered them. He leaned on his staff instead, "I mean, don't tell me you didn't enjoy me fall into pile of snow like that."

Tooth shrugged, the way she did, and smiled genuinely, "Okay, maybe I did enjoy seeing the winter spirit himself fall 'helplessly' into his own element." when she said 'helplessly' she applied her own air quotations.

As she said that, Jack picked up some snow from the mound he fell in. He then began shaping a round sphere. Jack made the best snowballs, everyone knew that.  
Too bad Tooth never saw one hurling right over to her. Upon saying the last word in her sentence, it hit her...Right in the face.

Tooth was stunned at the sudden cold sensation spreading across her face. She could hear the culprit's voice laughing heartily in the distance.

"Oh it's _on_, Jackie!"

* * *

**Oh! Um...It's not over yet! One more chapter...One where I actually try to add some _MAJOR_ romantic chiz in. **

***cracks knuckles* I'm ready!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll do it tomorrow... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so you know how I said the ****_major _****romantic chiz was happening this chapter? Well...Uh...It's not. It happening the chapter ****_after_**** this! *gives stupid crooked smile***

**_And, oh my gosh, thank you everyone who reviewed with those compliments!_ My writing isn't even that good, especially compared to all those other writers, and just...Gosh.**

**Sorry.**

**But I still hope this chapter strikes your fancy~**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Creations of Frost**

* * *

Tooth quickly ducked another flying snowball, giggling, she scooped up a hand full of snow and quickly padded them together. Another snowball whizzed past her as she threw her own. Unlike the two before, this one she made actually hit the target, dead on.

Jack was too busy creating his best snowball yet, that when he looked up, Tooth's snowball hit him square in the face, causing him to fall backwards into the snow. "Hah, Ouch.." he laughed, lying down on his back.

Tooth flew over to him, looking down at his body. "Oh gosh, sorry Jack!" she snickered, "Are you OK?" she scrunched up her legs towards her so that she hovered in fetal position. She reached out her hand to poke the side of his arm.

He turned his head and lifted one of his arms, then lightly sprinkled some snow onto Tooth's face, causing a flake to land on the tip of her nose. "Two out of three?" he grinned.

****:****

"Jack! Look," Tooth yelled, "I made a giant tooth!" Tooth dashed around the snow sculpture excitedly, patting down a few areas making sure it was secure, and that it wouldn't fall.

Jack walked over to the sculpture, staff in hand, "Nice job, Tooth," he stood right next to her, inspecting her great creation. "May I add one final touch?" he smiled at her, and she nodded, curious of what he was going to do.

Jack readied his staff, and then gently tapped the tip of the staff's curved end with the statue. Tooth watched in wonder as her creation began sprouting frost. Beautiful curved icy designs danced all across its white surface. Tooth fluttered around, watching, as the giant tooth was engulfed in Jack's extra addition.

"Now, it's least likely to fall." Jack grinned.

"Wow, Jack," she glided to his side once again, "It's shining like crazy!" Her already present smile broadened, "Thank you!"

Flittering towards the her own creation, Tooth touched the gentle cold exterior that was newly applied. It was now covered in Jack's thin ice. "Oh, I wish I could take it home." she turned her head to face Jack's direction, "But it would melt." she frowned slightly at the tooth. "Oh well, I'll just come here with you again, Jack!" she eagerly circled around Jack.

"Hahah, that would be great, Tooth!" Jack followed her movements with his eyes.

"Oh! Tooth, I wanna show you something." Jack flew towards the center of the big gaping hole they where in.

****:****

"Huh?" Tooth watched as Jack began dashing back and forth all across the ground, "What, what are you doing, Jack?"

"Just watch, Tooth! Only a little while longer." He smiled, as if eager to be done with his project, his frosty eyes gleaming.

"Um..Uh, okay." Jack was darting to and fro, faster than Tooth thought he could, he was making these marks in the snow. Within a few minutes, he began forming three feet tall walls of ice, connecting, and curving here and there.

_What_ in the world was that boy doing?

* * *

**_(Gosh, I seriously have GOT to make these things longer!)_**

**_Pfft. That was horrible, I am doing this this fan fiction thing right, right?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Feathers and Sand**

* * *

Once Jack had finally stopped running around, the whole area looked strange. Three feet ice walls curved around together like a strange maze, Tooth was beginning to question if that really was what it was. But then again, three feet is to small for their heights, and plus, they could fly.

Jack turned and gestured for Tooth to take his hand. Tooth took it without reluctance, "Jack, is this some sort of maze or something?" although she doubted it, she still asked it.

"Nope, not at all Tooth." he smiled at her and began pulling her up, higher into the sky. Tooth was surprised for a moment, but then began staring at Jack's creation, its image changed the higher she was lifted. She watched as it turned from walls, to varying lines, and then finally, into a familiar figure.

"Oh my..." Tooth was stunned, "Is..Is that me?" she quickly glanced at Jack, and he grinned.

"Well, who else than the Tooth Fairy herself?" The likeness in Tooth's ice portrait was astounding. "Oh, wait! I almost forgot." Jack pulled a small enough burlap pouch from within his pocket. and flew more into what the center of the ice tooth fairy would be from that high up.

Tooth watched him intently as he untied the tie from around the top of the pouch, he stuck one of his hands in the bag and came out with a handful of golden dust.

"Jack, is that...is that..dream sand?" Jack began sprinkling the dust down his ice portrait of Tooth. He waved his hands around as he spilled it, making the sand dance in the cold air, leaving it wavering and shifting within the breeze.

It was great, watching it fall into the ice below.

"Yep, I asked Sandy if I could borrow some." his eyes twinkled in the shimmering light of the dust. It was just starting to fall into night.

Jack repeated his actions for a minute of so, until his little pouch grew empty. Then, as he no longer could grab anymore by hand, he took the tail of the pouch and shook it, making sure no more sand resided within it. Jack glided back over to Tooth's side once again, "Now look at it again."

The ice portrait of Tooth was radiant. The dream sand made the ice seem to glow and shimmer, and it cast a yellowish glow on the snow below it. Tooth looked beautiful, the way that Jack put her. She had a gleaming smile, and her eyes looked genuinely happy, she appeared to be having the time of her life. Tooth was stunned, surprised, and astonished all at once.

"Oh my gosh..Jack!" she began fluttering around frantically, darting back and forth in short little bursts, "It's beautiful! It's me!" she slowed down,"I'm...I'm beautiful... I actually look beautiful." she placed a hand over her mouth, "Thank you! Goodness, I wish I had a camera!"

Jack had a grin on his face, not the kind of grin like when you just won some sort of huge contest, but the kind of grin you get at the sight of someone you care for smiling at something amazing you just did. It warmed Jack's insides, although he knew they were probably still cold.

"You're welcome, Tooth." She then continued fluttering around like crazy, trying to catch all the possible angles that the picture could have been viewed from, she had the same smile as the portrait. That was a smile that Jack personally loved. Something that he could keep within his mind forever.

"Can I go down and touch it?" she pointed down below, "It looks so shiny!" she squeaked.

"Go ahead, be my guest." Jack gestured with his staff to go down, one hand still in his jacket pocket, clutching the burlap pouch. He watched as she flew down quickly, gently touching the ice wall. The sand traveled around her finger and images of little teeth flew around her. She laughed and followed them with her head as they circled her.

"This is so cute!" he could hear her from the distance. She began gliding along close to the wall, one hand was reaching at the wall, with her finger momentarily splitting the sand into two sections. As she went, with her touch she uncovered different images and floating creatures. The last thing she got out from the sand was a quick flash of Jack himself, laughing with his staff sticking out from his fingertips. When she stopped, she turned around and looked at Jack, then motioned him to come over to her.

Gladly he flew to her side.

"Jack..." she smiled at him, hovering closer, "This is probably the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!" her smile broadened as she twirled around ecstatically, arms outstretched. Jack bent back for a moment, avoiding a flying hand that was about to hit him. Tooth noticing, quickly went to apologize, "Oh, I'm sorry! You did something like this and first thing I do is almost hit you." she scrunched back, smiling with her slightly visible blush.

Jack came a lot closer to her now, "It's okay Tooth." he smiled. Then, all of a sudden, he reached out one of his pale, cold hands to touch one of Tooth's feathers that lay neatly on her head. It was soft, extremely soft. Tooth immediately stopped what she was doing, now, what was he doing? "Wow..Your feathers really are soft."

Tooth's blush deepened. She looked up at him, his icy blue eyes sparkled in the yellow light, for that moment, she gazed at him with wonder that wasn't just directed at his teeth. He was mesmerizing, his eyes were mesmerizing. He was still fascinated with her feathers, ruffling one within his fingers.

"Ah," Jack's sudden interruption made Tooth jolt from her trance, "Sorry, Tooth, I'm messing them up." she stared at him, eyes wide for a moment, she swore she almost saw a blush coming from him, and not her this time.

"Jack." she smiled calmly, "It's alright if you touch them. I don't mind." she looked down and glanced back up at him, he was staring at her. "Honest." she reached out her hand and took his, placing it on the side of her face. She lightly shivered at his cold touch, her tiny hand was covering his. She closed her eyes and felt the coolness of his hand, her hand was probably already growing colder.

He didn't object, in fact, he didn't say anything. All he did then was savor the warm feeling Tooth gave off. He was watching her, her face was calm, she radiated beauty, the glow from the dust seemed to enhance her features. He felt at a loss for words.

But did he _really_ need them?

Tooth kept her eyes closed, she was at peace. Jack dropped his staff, and with his newly freed hand, he grasped the side of her hip. He pulled her closer to him, and her eyes fluttered open in shock. She saw Jack's face close up for the first actual time, all of his face, not just his teeth. He was astounding, well, even more astounding up close. For a short second her eyes glanced at his lips and then darted back his eyes. Wow, his eyes were amazing, she could just stare at them for ever..and ever...

Jack knew Tooth was beautiful, her smile always made him grin. But now, with her growing blush, and her wide eyes, she seemed even more beautiful than ever before. Her amethyst jewels-for-eyes were simply dazzling.

* * *

_Then they both got lost, that one moment, in each other's winding forests._

_Then, when Jack found his way, he leaned in, closer to her face, and kissed her._

* * *

**Welp. There you go. My last chapter.**

**OKAY. DON'T WORRY, I'LL REWRITE AND FIX IT LATER.**

**Oh gosh, this chapter wasn't very thorough, and...I need to describe better. **

**I BET I HAVE A LOT OF GRAMMAR MISTAKES TOO. OH GOG.**

**I'm am so sincerely sorry. .**


End file.
